Fugitivos
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Dos enamorados actuando en base a sus sentimientos, siendo egoístas y dejando a todo el mundo a un lado. Pues cuando están en el amor todo se reduce a la persona que tienes de la mano.
**Fugitivos**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! No me pertenece. De lo contario Ren sería mío, mío y nada más mío… :3**

 **Por suerte Nakamura sensei no es como yo y si lo comparte.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. También la pobre narración.**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Mutemuia**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Guam seguía tan hermoso y exótico como la primera vez que lo vio a los dieciséis años. No había regresado desde aquella experiencia como Setsuka Heel, pero sin duda ese viaje lleno su corazón de valiosos recuerdos y al parecer no había sido la única.

En aquella isla accidentalmente se había reencontrado con su único amigo de la infancia, había recibido su primer beso y obtuvo un poderoso hechizo por parte de su amado sempai. Claro que en aquel tiempo no sabía que los dos personajes eran la misma persona.

Ahora cinco años después de aquella experiencia, regresaban a la playa de aguas turquesa y arena blanca, con arcoíris en el cielo y un extenso follaje verde. Guan seguía tan hermosa y sentía dicha de haber decidido regresar.

Estaban ahí de incognitos, después de mover sus agendas a espaldas de sus managers, poner algunas excusas públicas y confundir a la gente, ellos habían montado un avión sin ser descubierto.

—Es tan hermoso —suspiró Kyoko, mientras sentía unos trabajados brazos serpentear en su cintura—. Es posible que en esta ocasión si encontremos sirenas.

—¿Aún no quedas confirme con un hada? —cuestiono su acompañante mientras sonreía ante la aun hiperactiva imaginación de su compañera—. Llegamos temprano, podemos pasear un poco antes de dirigirnos a la oficina.

Kyoko asintió mientras acompañaba al rubio de ojos verdes que tomaba su mano. Ya no se sonrojaba, al menos no como antes por tales gestos íntimos, había llegado a un acuerdo de que Ren o Kuon como le llamaba en privado, se había criado con otros estándares de moral y aun cuando en muchas ocasiones se avergonzaba, ella realmente agradecía y apreciaba la educación de su pareja.

Ren era muy diferente a cualquier otro hombre japonés, aun cuando continuaba con su fachada y había decidido tener unos años como un actor de éxito propio antes de revelar al mundo su identidad. Él era totalmente contrario a lo que sería alguien de su cultura, mientras un japonés son muy reservados con sus sentimientos y a muy pocos les parece atractiva una mujer independiente.

Kuon la empuja siempre a ser ella misma, a obtener sus logros, él no tiene miedo de su independencia o de expresar sus sentimientos, siempre dice lo que piensa o quiere a menos que sea algo que le perturbe y le tome tiempo expresarlo.

Kyoko estuvo realmente sorprendía cuando le manifiesto a su entonces sempai que deseaba estudiar la universidad, que si bien no tomaría una carrera como leyes para enorgullecer a su madre, estaba terriblemente inclinada a estudiar cinematografía y en el futuro no solo actuar, si no también dirigir. Ella temía que el hombre la haría cambiar de opinión, pues su carrera había comenzado a despegar y estudiar la universidad significaría rechazar muchas oportunidades, pero al contrario de cualquier pensamiento él sonrió y le aseguro que esperaría ansiosamente actuar en una película para ella.

Kuon era terriblemente empalagoso, para los estándares japoneses, Ren tenía un gusto por acurrucarse a cada oportunidad, de darle delirantes y largos besos, pero ante todo preocuparse por ella. En su país era normal que la mujer se muestre más sumisa, ella misma fue criada de esa forma tradicional y mucho tiempo fue de aquella manera. Pero Ren la empujaba a exigir, a señalar o demostrar su desagrado. Ella no debía ocultar más sus sentimientos, si estaba enfadada, incomoda o feliz podría expresarlo a gritos. Él hacía que su fuerte carácter floreciera y al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba segura, no como si el la protegiera de todo como una doncella, era más como si la acompañara en el camino siendo un apoyo, un igual.

Ella estaba terriblemente enamorada de él, lo estuvo desde las grabaciones de su primer papel, desde que interpreto a Katsuki, desde que su corazón casi se desemboco en el piso de aquel apartamento que estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Por eso estaba ahí, por eso daría ese paso con él, aunque años atrás juraba que nunca volvería a confiar en su corazón. No podía evitarlo era como si todo lo que siempre había soñado estaba en su mano, realmente sería torpe rechazarlo. Estaba terriblemente asustada pero también emocionada.

Nadie sabía que habían viajado juntos, tal vez sospechaba de Sebastian y el presidente, pero no sus amigos o sus managers, tampoco sus padres, era una sorpresa.

 **.**

El corazón de Ren martilleaba vertiginosamente y temía que pronto fuera a salir de su pecho, algo que esperaba no sucediera pues seguramente arruinaría sus planes, los cuales tenía un largo tiempo preparado, no era broma, al menos un año y medio perfeccionando todo.

Fue desde su vigésimo primer cumpleaños que había puesto todo en marcha. Aceptaba que Kyoko era terriblemente joven, pero la diferencia de edad siempre existiría entre ellos, hacia un tiempo que hizo las paces con hecho. Pero había otros detalles que su pequeña princesa hada aun no conciliaba.

Kyoko aún estaba lastimada sobre su madre, así que era seguro que hablar de hijos sería en un futuro lejano, él no tenía prisa en ese aspecto. Pero en el matrimonio, en ese si estaba un poco más ansioso. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que conoció a su actual pareja y se enamoró profundamente de ella, deseaba estar más cerca, compartir su vida y su espacio.

Juntos habían crecido y si bien continuaba trabajando duramente para hacerse un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo internacional, también había aprendido a darse espacio para vivir, eso fue gracias a Kyoko, el querer pasar tiempo con ella, conquistarla y amarla.

Pero Kyoko tenía miedo al matrimonio, solo era cuestión de mencionarlo para que ella saltara y rodara por el suelo. Con el tiempo y paciencia entendió que su independencia lograda chocaba con su educación tradicional. Temía tener que dejar de trabajar para irse al hogar, Ren pudo fácilmente sobrellevar ese detalle, demostrándole que ese no era su caso, que incluso él jamás la había visualizado dejando de trabajar, ella sabía que era verdad.

La otra cuestión era sobre una boda, casarse con Tsuruga Ren, el hombre aún mas deseado de Japón y comenzaba su escalada en Hollywood, quien además no había tenido una relación seria nunca o siquiera había anunciado su noviazgo de un año y medio. Eso le causaba pánico. Agregando su conflicto sobre una boda occidental u oriental, ambas ceremonias le causaban un desasosiego.

Ella durante toda su infancia imagino una boda tradicional, pero las princesas y hadas son occidentales, pero al final sencillamente no sabía que hacer, la idea de todo el proceso cuando ellos eran figuras públicas y posiblemente alguien se enterará o si bien con solo la gente que tendrían que llevar de invitados.

Fue ahí donde Ren lo sugirió: fugarse.

Le tomo dos meses ajustar su agenda y las vacaciones, conseguir boletos de avión y engañar a sus amigos cercanos; aunque sospechaba que el jefe sabía, al menos hasta el punto de irse juntos de vacaciones.

En Japón se había hecho la propagada de que Tsuruga Ren estaba tomando un merecido descanso tras una larga filmación de casi un año. Kyoko Mogami estaba inactiva en la televisión desde hacía un mes debido a la universidad. Sus conocidos tenían entendido que Kyoko había viajado a Kioto por una razón personal y como todos temían fuera algo relacionado con su madre o los Fuwa nadie dijo nada. Ren aparentemente estaría solo descansando en Tokio.

Tomaron el primer vuelo a las cinco de la mañana, habían llegado cuando toda la actividad ya estaba bulliciosa. Debido a que recientemente había estado en un viaje internacional el cabello rubio aún se mantenía mientras Kyoko había teñido su cabello oscuro aunque continuaba alegando que no sería reconocida.

Pesé a todo había una ligera ansiedad en Kuon, el temor de que ella fuera a retractarse y es que él estaba tan impaciente ya, la había amado tanto tiempo y sus sentimientos parecían crecer cada día, que en ocasiones solo deseaba abrazarla con tanta fuerza hasta que estuvieran fusionados convirtiéndose en uno.

Fue la experiencia de rodar de nuevo en su tierra natal que le impulso a esta decisión, la había echado tanto de menos, y los viajes a Japón eran tan largos y cansinos, su tiempo tan limitado que prácticamente tuvo que reservar las fechas cercanas a su cumpleaños para volver a ella. Y fue ese ansioso reencuentro, cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos e inhalo su aroma del cual no tenía suficiente, el sabor de sus labios que parecía desear agotarlo con largos besos. Le dolía amarla y más estar lejos de ella.

Si bien no cambiaría su trabajo y sabía que Kyoko no dejaría sus actividades por seguirlo; él tampoco quería convertirse en ese sujeto; deseaba que las oportunidades de estar juntos fueran en la intimidad de su propio hogar, sin tener que renunciar a ella por unas horas, moría por compartir la cama con ella toda la noche y verla al despertar.

Por eso había planeado todo minuciosamente, el viaje, las reservas e incluso la cita para el registro civil. Había enviado todos los documentos necesarios solo debían presentarse y firmar.

Era una suerte que Guam fuera parte del territorio de su país natal, el no necesitaba pasaporte para viajar, establecerse o casarse. Así que todo estaba coordinado, se casarían y tendrían una semana de luna de miel donde podría comenzar su ansiada vida matrimonial con la mujer que adoraba.

 **.**

Estaban nerviosos cuando se presentaron en la oficina del registro civil, se sujetaban de las manos aunque a ambos les transpiraban. Antes de abrir la puerta se miraron a los ojos encontrando ahí el nerviosismo, la complicidad y la felicidad. Sonrieron confirmando de que estaban seguros de su decisión y dieron el paso que uniría sus vidas.

Las personas que Kuon había contratado para fungir como testigos ya se encontraban ahí, dos empleados del hotel que estaban felices de ayudar a sus clientes. Aunque las bodas en Guam no eran algo extraño, las fugas con solo los novios eran muy raras.

Pronto fue el turno de la pareja, una hermosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos y cabello castaño les esperaba; sobre el escritorio mantenía los papeles que Kuon reconocía como los que había enviado anteriormente.

—¿Señor Hizuri y señorita Mogami? —pregunto dulcemente. Los mencionados solo asintieron, aun nerviosos por este paso—. Tengo todos los documentos en orden, después de su matrimonio puede pasar a la oficina de inmigración para comenzar los trámites de nacionalidad.

Kyoko estaba un poco confundida por esto, así que miro a su futuro esposo quién solo acertó a sonreírle y acariciar el cabello de su nunca. Ella asintió en silencio en espera de que le explicara más tarde.

—Parece que todo el papeleo está en regla, excepto su certificado médico señorita Mogami. Sin embargo para los extranjeros es solo un protocolo, ¿usted no es virgen verdad?

—…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me hace una pregunta tan personal?

—Disculpe, se que los japoneses son personas reservadas —dijo un poco abochornada la mujer y ante todo asustada.

Y es que no era para menos, la mujer de ojos castaños solo miraba de reojo el rostro de quien hasta hace unos segundos era un sonriente y amable novio. Kyoko aun pesé a la vergüenza se percató de la mirada de terror de la mujer, así que al girar a ver a su novio casi cae al piso del susto.

Y es que no había visto ese rostro en mucho tiempo y era muy extraño encontrarlo con aquellos ojos verdes y ese cabello rubio, pero esos ojos llenos de esa sensación de muerte, la boca prieta y la ira que irradiaba todo su ser. Caín Heel en su versión blonda. Kyoko temía por la vida de la pobre mujer.

—Disculpen, es la tradición en la isla, las mujeres no pueden casarse vírgenes —hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces la mujer tomo una tarjeta del cajón de su escritorio, temblando se las extendió a los presentes—. Tal vez si insisten podrían contratar los servicios de un desvirgador profesional y casarse mañana.

Y la inocente burócrata no supo lo cerca que estuvo de morir si no hubiera sido por la morena que se desmayó posiblemente por la vergüenza y el incendio en su rostro.

 **.**

Kyoko aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, busco refrescar su rostro contra el frío vidrio de la ventana. Afuera apenas comenzaba a verse los primeros rayos del sol, aunque la luz de la ciudad eclipsaba cualquier amanecer.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se ruborizaba hasta la raíz de cabello, trato de no mirar hacia la cama donde su novio, no, su esposo descansaba después de una agitada noche de pasión. Ella aun temblaba ante el recuerdo totalmente avergonzada pero igualmente satisfecha por lo que había sucedido.

Solo vestía la blanca bata de baño del hotel, un lugar lujoso que Kuon no podía evitar tomar y es que en los últimos días el hombre había derrochado dinero sin discriminación alguna y aun cuando ella intento ser más moderada no tuvo la fuerza para detener esa mirada de cachorrito.

Había un tremendo desorden en la enorme estancia alrededor del carrito donde les habían llevado la cena, los restos del fino champagne con las copas desperdigadas de aquí o allá, también las fresas, el chocolate y la cena gurmet establecido románticamente en la mesa con velas. Sobre el suelo alfombrado se encontraban las ropas tendidas, un saco oscuro en algún lugar cerca del sofá, una camisa blanca colgada en el pomo de la puerta, un zapato ahí un tacón allá. Pero ante todo era esa piscina blanca al pie de la cama, un hermoso vestido de novia.

Kuon había insistido en que lo usara, de hecho él había llegado a la tienda buscando cada vestido blanco y estilo princesa que existiera, entre más caro mejor, prohibió rotundamente que le dijeran los precios. Por supuesto Kyoko no se lo permitió aunque se quedó con el color. Se probó varios vestidos estilo princesa, pero su pequeña complexión no convenía en algunos estilos sin que tuviera los ajustes necesarios y ellos se casarían ese mismo día.

Cuando encontró su vestido ideal fue solo un accidente, una encargada de tienda pasaba con él dispuesta a guardarlo. Era un vestido estilo "Ball gown", sus mangas llegaban a los codos aun cuando no cubrían sus hombros, era muy recatado. La blusa estaba cubierto con delicado encaje con pequeñas piedras incrustadas que le daban brillo, mientras su falda la cubría hasta los pies con varias capas de tul y una delicada cinta con un moño realzaba su cintura. En la tienda misma la había maquillado y peinado coronando su cabeza con una bellísima y sencilla tiara de flores.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Kuon cuando la recibió (habían tenido que mandarlo a la sala de espera por opinar demasiado sobre el vestido), los ojos verdes se habían iluminado como si estuviera viendo directamente al sol y su sonrisa era tan cálida que lograba quemar el alma de la joven novia.

Su boda fue rápida y tal vez solitaria, pero sin duda excéntrica para los estándares japoneses, había un Elvis, quien oficio la ceremonia y bailaron ahí mismo en la capilla un par de canciones. Incluso les entregaron varias fotografías y un video de toda boda.

Recorrieron las calles de las Vegas, visitaron varios casinos, se tomaron una incalculable cantidad de fotos y Kyoko realmente se sorprendió al descubrir que no era la única novia caminando entre los hoteles. Cuando llegaron a la suite todo estaba preparado, desde la lujosa cena hasta los pétalos sobre la cama.

—Han sido unos días cansados, salir de Japón y terminar en las Vegas, deberías dormir un poco —dijo su ahora esposo mientras le abrazaba.

—Aun no puedo creer lo que hicimos —susurró la joven mientras veía el par de anillos residentes en su mano izquierda—. ¡Corn!

Grito instintivamente cuando su esposo la alzo para llevarla a la cama. Cuando la lanzo sobre el delicioso colchón no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Hacia un largo tiempo se había descubierto más feliz a lado de Ren, pero cuando comenzaron su relación ella supo más de sí misma que nunca. Había hecho algo que nunca imagino de niña, y aunque alguna vez salio de lo que era su hogar para seguir a su amigo de la infancia, sabía que por la forma en que estaban criados Sho jamás le tocaría; por otro lado con Ren se había fugado con un para casarse, y estaba terriblemente contenta como habían surgido las cosas, junto a Corn estaba segura que perdería el miedo a formar una familia y esta singular aventura sería algo para contar cuando fuera vieja.

—Te amo —susurró la joven cuando su marido comenzó a comer su boca con persistencia.

 **.**

Nunca desempacaron en Guam, debido a que había programado casarse el mismo día que llegaran solo habían dejado las maletas dentro de la habitación, sin embargo debido al pequeño inconveniente burocrático, no había siquiera pasado una hora cuando ya se encontraba camino a su país natal. Fueron casi quince largas horas hasta llegar a New York, ahí compraron el vestido y visitaron la gran manzana, él aprovecho para comprar las sortijas adecuadas. Ni siquiera durmieron cuando ya estaban en un avión para las vegas, Kyoko enfundada en su vestido de novia llamaba la atención pero no importaba, siquiera la ausencia de un descanso adecuado los detenía. Cada que miraban sus ojos y brillaba la diversión de su aventura sabía que hacia lo correcto.

Pero después de tres días donde solo se dedicó a demostrar el amor a su esposa, nuevamente habían montado un avión y aterrizaron en donde muchos años llamo hogar.

Sus padres no los esperaban, así que su madre dio un grito que casi reventó su tímpano cuando los encontró en la cocina bebiendo té. Poco le falto para asfixiarlo y su padre mareo a Kyoko mientras la alzaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Las sortijas no pasaron desapercibidas para su madre y un grito de furia salió de ella al descubrir lo que habían hecho.

El encuentro con sus padres los prepararía para la recepción que tendrían en Japón, al menos con sus seres queridos más allegados, por insistencia de sus progenitores. Y aunque en un par de meses prepararían una pequeña recepción para dar el anuncio oficial a sus amigos y familiares. Ellos se encontraban felices y enamorados.

Kuon Hizuri finalmente sentía que su alma estaba completa, era realmente un hombre feliz, perdidamente enamorado de su esposa, la mujer quien le trajo la paz, su precioso amuleto.

 **Fin.**


End file.
